1. Field
Example embodiments of inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor device, a method of fabricating the same, and/or an electronic device and electronic system adopting the semiconductor device.
2. Description of Related Art
Research on how to reduce planar areas occupied by components of a semiconductor device is being conducted.